My Worst Nightmare(English Version)
by Aquos35
Summary: Erza sighed, before saying ,"We are ordered to kill him." "Impossible! How can we kill him, he is our nakama!" Lucy countered. "Lucy, stop! He is not the Natsu that we used to know." Original story by Alia Dragfillia.
1. This weird feeling Part 1

**Ok,this is originally Alia Dragfillia's work which is in Indonesian. Being an avid translator for good stories,I decided to ask permission from her and she said yes so here it is! Chapter 1 of My Worst Nightmare(English Edited Version).**

**Warning!OOC!Or that is what Alia said.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The night looks very bright in the city of Magnolia. The sky might have gone dark,but nobody is resting in a guild that has just returned after being gone for 7 years from society. Voices of people talking,music laughter and other sounds was heard,disrupting the peaceful night.

"Stop bragging about yourself dumbass!"shouted a man with black boxers and black hair,or better known as Gray Fullbuster.

"Who are you calling dumbass,idiot?"a man with a unique pink hair and a scarf,better known as Natsu Dragneel,replied.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!I can't eat my cake peacefully here!"shouted the 'monster' with scarlet hair and armor. She stopped their brawl and even made them hug each other like 'best friends'. Who else can do that other than the mighty Erza?"Ahhh!They are really noisy!My head hurts!"complained a blonde that is sitting in the bar,her name is Lucy Heartfillia.

"Shall I help heal your headache?"Wendy offered. "Eh?N-no thank you Wendy,I am fine." Lucy replied,giving her a warm smile.

As soon as Erza turned around to eat her strawberry cake,the two men began fighting again.

"Natsu,stop fighting!You burnt my hair!"Lisanna shrieked while pulling Natsu's hand away from Gray. "Ugh,Lisanna,let go!"Natsu said while trying to let go of her hand.

"If you do not stop fighting in a minute I will tell everyone what happened when we lodged last time!"Lisanna warned,which not only stopped Natsu from trying to fight,but also made his face as red as Erza's hair which made everyone in the guild,including Erza,laugh.

"What did you do Natsu?"Gray teased."You look very funny when you are blushing!Hahaha!"Lisanna commented,making Natsu blush even more(A/N now I know why it is OOC).

But in the other side,Lucy sighed as she turned away from Natsu and Lisanna."What is wrong Lucy?Are you sick?"Mirajane asked with concern."No,Mira-san,I'm alright,I-I just want to go home okay?"Lucy replied.

In her way home,she thinked back on what had happened. "Huh~!They really looked like a happy couple..."she sighed,"Why am I thinking that something is bothering me?"

When she returned,she sensed that something was wrong. Taking Leo's key out,she slowly came in,sweat was dripping from her face. She tried to search for the switch and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**The end of first chapter! **

**Please review!**


	2. This weird feeling Part 2

**I'm so sorry for leaving my followers behind!I am sorry,but updates would be late(I lack motivation!Someone go and review already!XD). Please do review!It makes me happy(and motivated).**

**Original author:Alia Dragfillia**

**Review credits:FuN**

**Followers credits:pwnsmnub12,Samantha-Kimura,Critic-san**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Welcome home,Lucy!"shouted Natsu and Happy,whom was relaxing in her bed. She instinctively threw a luggage which had appeared from nowhere and with amazing accuracy,it managed to hit his face. "Stop coming to my house without my permission!"Lucy shouted.

"You should stop throwing things and scream like a banshee you know!"Natsu scolded,and then muttered,"what a klutzy woman…"

"Aye,your brain seemed to grow dysfunctional,Lucy."Happy chirped in.

"I thought I am the one who should be scolding them…"Lucy sweatdropped. Lucy suddenly remembered on the past events at the guild a few hours ago;she then felt a strange feeling in her heart which made her uncomfortable.

"Just go home!"she hissed. "Um,Luce,are you alright?You look scary."Natsu asked with a joking face,obviously hoping to pacify Lucy's sudden anger. But it did not help at all as she finally snapped,"I told you to just go home!"she spoke with the coldest voice she could muster. "Lucy,did you just ate bad fish?"Happy asked with a fish in his hand. Uh-oh,bad idea…as it seems like Happy only added fuel to the fire that was raging already.

"I said,GO HOME!"she snapped again,this time with a louder and colder tone(which I think,could be heard by her poor,unsuspecting neighbours). She however,did not dare to look at them in the eyes and instead;she glared at the floor as if it was the culprit in this awkward situation,before closing her eyes and just hope that they would go home already.

Surprised,Natsu rose up from her bed,"come on Happy,let's go home."he said,jumping of her window;followed by a sad-looking Happy.

After Natsu and Lucy left,Lucy fell to her knees as warm tears started to drip from her eyes.

"I-I don't understand why I got mad at them…"she sobbed weakly,"I'm sorry,Natsu and Happy.…"

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's too short!That is the least I could do after getting almost no motivation to write this. **

**The next chapter could be longer if you review(since I need motivation!) :) **

**Your reviews make me happy,please review!**


End file.
